Circular saws are a type of power tool used for cutting and shaping workpieces, such as, hardwood, manufactured wood products, construction lumber, and other materials. The typical circular saw includes a circular blade, which generates dust and debris as the rotating blade is moved through the workpiece during a cut. Generally, the dust and debris interferes with the cutting task by obstructing the user's view of the workpiece and diffusing into the surrounding air space. Accordingly, it is desirable to collect the dust generated by the circular saw with a dust collection system.
Dust collection systems for use with a circular saw include a source of vacuum that is fluidly connected to the circular saw with a vacuum line. In particular, known circular saws include a dust channel having an input port and an output port. The input port is positioned to receive the dust and debris as it is generated by the saw blade. The output port is fluidly connected to the vacuum line. When the source of vacuum is activated, the dust and debris generated by the circular saw blade is drawn into the input port, through the dust channel, out the output port, and through the vacuum line where it is collected in a bin for disposal or repurposing.
Most users desire a circular saw, which has a housing that is robust and compact. Some known dust channels, however, increase the size of the housing, thereby making the circular saw cumbersome to store and transport. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a circular saw having a robust and compact housing, which incorporates a dust channel that is positioned to effectively collect the dust and debris generated by the circular saw blade.